1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to information storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new electronic event display apparatus wherein the same is arranged to store and subsequently display events within a microprocessor memory storage arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of emergency vehicles, reports require the information as to the time relative to various events in an emergency vehicle response call, such as: when that emergency vehicle leaves a station to when the vehicle arrives at the scene of an emergency; when the emergency vehicle departs the emergency scene for a return trip to when the emergency vehicle actually arrives at the destination or station facility; and when the vehicle is cleared for availability to provide service again. Prior art structure has heretofore not provided the application of contemporary microprocessor units to the specialized events as noted above.
An example of prior art electronic timing measurement and record display means is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,156 incorporated herein by reference relative to the storage and retrieval of information.
A further example of prior art electronic timing measurement and record display means is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,864 and is also incorporated herein by reference relative to the storage and retrieval of information.